Sylar One Shot
by SupernaturalSamDeanCasLover
Summary: Jessica Bells OC has a conversation with an old friend, and spends the night with him. FF TO FUTURE:Sylar/Gabriel Gray meets his new son, Noah, with his mother, Jessie. Bad at summaries i do not own any characters but jessica and sam


**Sylar One Shot**

_''I'll come back for you, Jessie. I promise.'' ''You better, Gabe.'' ''I will. I love you.'' ''I love you, too.''_

''So, when are you and Peter tying the knot?'' Sam asked, grinning at me. Jessie hid my grin and said, ''We're not. Not yet, anyway.'' ''Why not?'' ''Well, there's a lot going on in his life. What, with his mother, his brother, his-'' ''Girlfriend who's scared of commitment.'' Jessie hit her with a rag and said, ''I am not scared! I'm just...not ready, that's all.'' ''Oh, yeah right. You two have been together for almost 2 years and you aren't ready?'' ''Nope. Look, I gotta go, I'll see ya later.'' Jessie gathered her belongings and left the cafe.

She went home and threw the keys onto the table, when she got inside her place. Just as she went to take off her jacket, she was startled by a voice, ''Hello, Jessie.'' She gasped and turned to see someone, who she did not know. ''Who are you?'' she asked. The man ticked his head to the side and said, ''What? You don't remember me?'' He stepped closer, into the light, and Jessie saw the pair of dark brown eyes, that were very familiar. ''Gabe?'' she whispered. He smirked. ''As you know me,'' he said. ''But I am called Sylar.'' ''Sylar? As in Sylar's watch?'' ''So, you do remember.'' he chuckled. She stared at him, wondering what he was here for. ''Oh, but can't you tell?'' he asked. ''Telepathy, nice trick.'' she complimented. ''Thank you. Now, I'm sure you know the reason why I am here.'' She shook her head. ''No? Jessie, I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?'' ''Yeah, but I didn't think it would be ten years.'' ''Ten years, two years, 2 weeks, doesn't matter. I'm back.'' ''It does matter, Gabe!'' ''Sylar.'' ''Whatever! I waited for ten years, and finally, I thought you gave up on me!'' ''Never. Why would you think that?'' ''I just said it. I wasn't going to wait ten years for you, Gabe.'' ''Sylar! And I always thought you would wait forever.'' ''Well, you thought wrong.'' Sylar smirked at her. ''Guess I was.''

''What do you want?'' she asked. ''To have one more chance.'' he answered. ''Forget it.'' she declined. ''Jessie, please here me out. I apologize for the wait. I had a lot of answers to find out.'' ''And you couldn't have taken me along?'' ''Too dangerous.'' ''Too dangerous my ass.'' ''Yes, you always used to use that line.'' ''Still do. So, what are you doing here?'' ''Look deep within.'' ''What?'' ''Look deep within yourself, you will see.'' ''I don't understand, Gabe.'' ''It is Sylar! My name is Sylar.'' ''Not to me. To me you are Gabriel Gray-''

WHOOSH! BAM! Sylar had swiftly pinned her up against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat, tightly. He choked her. ''MY NAME IS SYLAR! TO EVERYONE, IT IS SYLAR! YOU WILL CALL ME SYLAR!'' After a few minutes of Jessie gagging and choking, Sylar realized what he was doing and let her go. She gasped for air and coughed. Sylar panted and sighed. ''I'm sorry,'' he said, his back turned to her. She looked up at him. ''Forgive me, Jess. I did not mean to lose my temper. I...Its just been so long since I've heard that name.'' He turned to her as she stood up. ''I know what you do, Jess.'' ''What are you talking about?'' ''I know you feel the feelings of others, the emotions. They course through your veins and into your mind. Feel it, Jess. Feel what I am feeling.'' Jess refused. ''I can't,'' she lied. ''You say you can't because you don't to! But I know that is a lie. Jess, feel what I am feeling. Please. Look at me. Look into my eyes.'' She didn't look at him, thus he gently forced her to. She fell deep inside of those dark brown colored eyes, as memories and feelings and emotions and words swam inside her mind. She felt warmth crawl up her arms and spread through out her whole body. She knew this feeling. It was a powerful emotion. It was...love.

His lips came crashing down on hers, the next minute. She fought it at first but then fell right into his arms. He stopped and looked at her. "I missed you," she said. ''As did I, love,'' he whispered back, continuing the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, deepening the kiss. Sliding his hands down her back, he grabbed her ass, firmly. She grunted, but did not break the kiss. He bent down and lifted her up causing her legs to wrap around his waist. He turned and walked her to the bedroom.

He crawled on top of her as she set herself onto the bed. Both their shirts came off, then their pants and undergarments. Sylar wrapped a blanket around them both, as he continued to kiss her. They engage and later lie together on the bed, her head tucked in his neck, and his arm around her. ''I have to call Peter.'' she said, looking up at him. ''Tell him its over.'' Sylar nodded and let her grab the phone from the bedside table. As she dialed, placed herself back into his arms. ''Hey, Pete...'' she said, with sadness. ''Listen...this isn't going to work. I'm sorry. We need a break. I'm just not ready for commitment. Maybe someday...maybe not...Bye.'' She hung up and tossed it aside. ''It's done. We can be together forever, like we promised each other before, Sylar.'' ''Gabriel. To you, my name is Gabriel.'' She smiled and went to sleep.

FF TO THE FUTURE

Sylar, now going by Gabriel Gray, waited outside the hospital room, with his hands laced together, his body bent forward. He cringed at the sounds of his beautiful wife, Jessie, screaming from inside the room. It had been 3 hours since she went into labor, and Gabriel was so worried for both her and the child. Soon, he heard her screams stop and gasped, wondering what had happen. The door opened and the doctor came out. Gabriel stood up quickly. The doctor rose his hand, and said, ''Don't worry, they're both fine.'' He sighed in relief. 'Well, Mr. Gray, would you like to meet your new son?'' His head snapped up. _Son? _he thought. _I have a son? _He swallowed hard, then nodded and hesitatingly walked into the room.

As he came in, he smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife, lying on the hospital bed, holding a little blue blanket. She smiled up at him and motioned him to come closer. He came up to the side of the bed and peered down, as she revealed to him the face of his son. He smiled as his tiny eyes opened. They were dark brown, like his. But his face was definitely his mother's. Jessie gently placed him into Gabriel's arms. Gabriel stared happily at his son, and then kissed his wife. Leaning his head on hers, they adored their child. ''Welcome to the family,'' said Jessie. ''Noah Gabriel Gray.''

The End


End file.
